Drowned discontinued until further notice
by xXUniversalBreak-LetGoXx
Summary: Bella jumps, wondering what delusions her mind would create as she was no longer clinging to Edward, and gets another thing entirely. The scar left from James... was her blood truly clean? Or had the venom lied dormant?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any other materials mentioned in this story besides the plot itself.**

You only know what something truly is until it either saves your life or destroys it.

I didn't know love, until I found it twice.

I didn't know pain until it destroyed me...

Twice.

I don't trust love, and I'm afraid of pain.

I came here, gave my love to him, and he shattered me.

I was broken, he fixed me, just to stomp on me and re-open the wounds.

Now, I'm a dead girl walking, worse than my 'zombie stage'.

I'm sad, angry, and slowly and torturously falling down into the void.

I like to wonder if a beautiful, loving, caring person was out there... just for me. I like to think maybe that person could come here and take the pain away, take away the sadness, to love me unconditionally. To glue me back together and not stomp on the bandages.

But how would they do that if I don't believe in love?

Emotions, to me, were wonderfully terrible. Bittersweet.

There were moments when you would be _happy._ _joyful. content._ But those emotions might be overshadowed or destroyed by _sadness. anger. misery._

I hate but love emotions.

If someone came into my life, and I fell in love for a third time, could I make it?

Nonsense.

No-one's coming. No-one cares. No-one's going to _save me._ I'll drown forever, until the tide finally overwhelms me and I die slowly... hitting the bottom of the void.

Before Jake stopped speaking to me... he promised to take me cliff-diving. I wanted to see, now that I'm no longer clinging to Edward, if he's what I see when I get that rush.

I want to see... if I see anything.

That's what I was thinking as I approached the edge of the cliff.

I took off my bracelet, my ring, my necklace, and my shoes. I stripped down to my tight tanktop and left my basketball shorts on. I tied my ponytail up high.

Nothing yet.

I looked over the edge at the water below.

I let out a shaky breath. I wasn't at LaPush, because there was a chance of running into Jacob.

I was at the highpoint, and I checked for any dangerous rocks before I came up here.

I breathed in deep, taking in the scents of the saltwater and the trees behind me. I backed up several paces. My heart throbbed, and for some strange reason my wrist heated up, near my scar.

I sighed once more, and I sprinted forward, leaping off of the cliff.

The wind wipped my hair around, and I closed my eyes. I was in euphoria.

Images flashed in my mind.

_Alice laughing her tinkling laugh while she curled my hair._

_Emmett twirling me around, saying some nonsense about him winning in a videogame._

_Esme hugging me, welcoming me into their home._

_Carlisle smiling and saying I should visit more often._

_Rosalie having those small moments where it seemed like she _didn't_ dispise me._

_Edward smiling at me as I held the camera._

_Me and Embry laughing as Jake and Quil wrestled for the tenth time that week._

I couldn't help but notice I didn't see anything of Jasper.

The images had flashed so fast.

I slammed into the water, being wrestled down by waves when I attempted to come up for air.

I clinged to a rock, pulling myself up a little to get a few gasps of air. A huge wave slammed into me, pulling me into the merky seawater once more.

I struggled, panicking when I couldn't hold my breath any longer.

I involuntarily gasped, sucking in water and my vision blurring.

I stilled in the water, barely concious.

A sharp pain erupted from my wrist, like flames licking away at flesh.

I was barely holding conciousness as I looked to my wrist.

My skin tore in the shape of my scar, but no blood spilled into the seawater. As quick as it tore, my skin sewed together, adopting a metallic silver color.

Confusion reigned in all my thoughts as my conciousness slipped. My vision blurred and blackened, the taste of the saltwater in my mouth as my limp body sank into the merky depths of the sea.

_th-thump._

_th-thump.._

_th-thump..._

_th-thump..._

_th..thump..._

_th...thump..._

_th...thump..._

My heart slowed, eventually keeping a slow pace, to which I doubted I could live on.

The strange burning that had come from my wrist had slowly spread to cover my arm, then across my torso and head to my other arm, and filling out to my legs, all the way to my toes.

As the flames, per se, spread, the heat of them increased, like they were feeding from me. Growing.

I could hear...

At first I heard the sound of water. Well, I didn't _hear_ anything, but I could tell that water surrounded me and filled my ears.

I couldn't feel anything besides the horrible flames, coming in waves like tsunamis, so when I started to hear other things it confused me as to what happened.

I remembered jumping, euphoria, drowning, pain, hearing nothing, then hearing seagulls, and the things I heard varied thus far.

I heard another person. I heard them gasp. It was male. My ears were more sensitive... so I heard more details. I heard clothing rustling, mine obviously wet. Then I heard what sounded like maybe footsteps in sand, something no-one could usually hear. I heard continuous crashes of waves hitting rocks by the shore.

Someone saved me? Too late, most likely. The only tie I held to my body now was my ability to hear, and the white-hot pain coursing through me.

I was being... carried. Someone saved me from the water... and was taking me somewhere.

The pain deafened me momentarily. I felt vibrations in my throat, and my neck strained. I didn't hear a scream.

The pain grew impossibly. I could hear now.

I heard my heart keeping that deathly slow pace. Had it kept me alive so long? Or was it feebly trudging along to try to save a corpse?

I heard no breathing from the person carrying me, only short, strangled, wet gasps that croaked from my throat.

I was confused. What was this burning? Who is this carrying me, and where to? Was someone accually carrying me, or did I drown completely below that cliff, my body sinking lower into the sea, as what was left of my soul dreamed before death?

I was also scared. Scared that this _was_ a dream, and that I was lost forever. No chance of someone saving me.

Scared also that this was _real_, and that someone carried my limp body as I gasped in pain, or what I thought were gasps, taking me to an unknown fate.

Scared that the pain would never end, and that I was burning in hell's inferno with delusions skimming my thoughts.

Most of all, scared of the unknown. Scared of _not knowing_ if one of my thoughts were spot-on, or way off.

Agony. Pain. Heat. Sounds.

Gasps, mine, most likely. Twigs crunching under feet.

I concentrated. What if this is real? What's a good explanation for this burning?

My thoughts halted as I got the sense of deja vu.

Deja vu?

When was I ever in this much...pain...?

Oh!

A memory flashed in my mind, ironically moving like waving, flicking flames.

A blonde vampire leaning over me, yelling. Pain in my leg that was laughable compared to the pain I was in now.

James.

His teeth piercing my skin, the same heat that I feel all over now, spreading just near the bite.

_Edward_ saving me.

That was the venom... it's the same as now, just now it went further.

Determination to know what's going on filled me.

I listened closely, my hearing abilities had increased further.

For a while it was the same. My gasps and screams, rustling of trees, twigs snapping, wind brushing by, leaves crunching under swift feet, shoes brushing blades of grass.

I didn't know how long I'd been in this pain. How long I'd been carried.

I could feel the pressure of someone cradling me now, running. Fast.

It was obvious my savior was not human. He had been running too long. Carrying me without effort.

Not breathing.

Suddenly the sounds shifted. His steps slowed to a human walking pace, the scuffing of shoes brushing grass blades smoothed.

Then the sounds of shoes on wood, I felt bumping beyond the flames so he was going up steps.

Going inside a house?

**Thankyou for reading! R&R and I will love yoo fo-evah! :D**


	2. Wake up

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any other materials shown or mentioned in this story besides the plot itself.**

**Ihis is the one that won the vote. It will continue from here. Thanks!**

_Going inside a house?_

I heard a terrifying shreek.

It took me a few moments to notice it came from me.

I heard a door open and close, gasps, and talking.

"I found her drowned. She shouldn't be alive, and I have no explanation. She won't stop screaming and muttering, Carlisle help!" rushed a familiar voice.

Carlisle?

No. Not possible.

_"I'm alone. Noone's here. Please save me."_ sobbed a female voice. There was another shreek.

Was...

Was that me?

The flames pushed against me.

Where am I? I listened closer.

No breathing. Not human. Vampires.

No.

_No._

"Oh, my god. Bella." I heard an all-too familiar voice whisper painfully. Alice.

"What happened to her? Why was she drowning?" Rosalie.

"She jumped, Rose." Jasper? Was Jasper the one who...

"Oh, no! Bella- jumped? She would do that?" Emmett.

"We hurt her more than we thought. Damn it, Edward!" I heard someone curse.

Esme?

"We need to help her. Put her on the couch, Jasper." I heard a solemn Carlisle.

I was put on something soft. I felt less comfortable and the heat doubled ten-fold.

I felt pressure on my neck and wrist.

"She has a slow pulse. How is she still alive? I don't get it." Carlisle.

There was a pause. Then there was pressure on my neck again.

"Her skin's... cold." Carlisle.

There was tapping on my hand.

"And hard." Emmett whispered.

How was my skin cold? How did I have skin? I felt as if I should be a bit of ash left in a burning pile.

I thought for a moment.

_As his teeth pierced my skin, a seering pain shot through me and I started to internally burn._

_The venom spreads through the system and the change begins. It's extremely painful._

_"Her skin's cold." "And hard." The Cullens' skin was ice-cold and rock-hard._

But Edward sucked the venom out of my system.

But my scar stayed cold and hard... like their skin.

Was some of it lying dormant?

...

Was I changing into a vampire?

"Was she bitten?" Carlisle said after another long pause, in a painful voice.

"There are no marks." he added.

Then there was pressure near where it burn the most. I screamed.

"_James."_ Jasper hissed.

"But her blood was clean, Carlisle!" Alice shouted.

"Was it? Was it really, Alice? Think about her situation. Maybe it wasn't completely clean." Rose retorted.

"I can't believe this happened... I'm so sorry Bella.." she whispered, genuine emotion in her voice.

"How long did it take to get here?" Carlisle asked who I assumed was Jasper.

"Two days, but she was underwater a long time. There were search parties when I came to check on her." he said.

"Then she should wake soon, if this is like a normal change. It'll be very confusing, but she may be able to hear us now." he whispered back.

"We're sorry, Bella. We _all_ are." Rosalie said.

"We missed you." Alice whispered.

I felt a hand on my cheek, rubbing circles.

"I'm so sorry." Jasper said.

It was mostly silent after everyone apologized, not knowing that I _did_ hear them.

My mind was swimming with confused thoughts.

Did they really care?

Did Edward make them leave?

Was I changing?

When will this pain end?

I thought these and many other thoughts repeatedly.

The burning slowly dissipated, starting at my toes and fingertips, working its way up.

It stayed just around my abdomen for awhile.

I felt like sighing in relief, but where the flames still burned, they burned hotter.

After what seemed like an eternity of worried voices, pain, and confused thoughts I heard my heart flutter like a helicopter.

It took off, thumping six times a second. I gasped in pain as another tsunami-like inferno scorched my being.

My back arched as I screamed out in pain, like nails on a chalkboard. The burning was only at my heart.

And my poor heart was fighting back, a battle sure to be lost.

My heart beat faster and faster, a feeble attempt to keep my humanity, or my life.

"It's almost over." Carlisle said, walking in. I heard four other pairs of feet walk in after.

I clenched my fists around the couch cushions, tearing them while screming out again.

Faster.

Faster.

Gasp.

Faster.

Silence.

Am I dead? No. I'm not _dead_.

Someone was holding my hand.

My eyes snapped open. Wide.

I was in a house, as I guessed. It looked like the Cullens' old house, but slightly different.

I looked to my left, and I almost cried out.

There was Jasper closest to me, then Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett.

They were all beautiful, much like I remembered them but now I saw them with new eyes.

"You-" I sobbed. I looked at them frantically.

I ran back and pressed my back against the far wall.

"Why did you bring me here, Jasper?" I looked straight at him, and shock covered his face.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"I heard you." I whispered painfully.

They were sorry. I can't hate them.

Alice came toward me and I didn't even flinch. I walked to her at a regular pace and scooped her up in a hug. She was shocked, like Jasper, but she hugged me tight.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, sitting down on the torn couch and looking at them.

Carlisle nodded.

"1. Why'd you leave? 2. What am I?" I asked.

Carlisle carefully sat next to me, but I was forcing myself not to fling myself in everyone's arms.

"Edward thought that if we'd leave, nothing would ever put you in danger again. We were desperate to keep you safe, so we left like he asked us to. He said it would be better to have a clean break, and we, for some idiotic reason I don't have listened to him even though we wanted to be with you. We wanted to be your family. You've always been a part of this family, Bella. We love you. And we're sorry, even though that's not enough." He said.

I felt undying love for them all. Jasper sat next to me and rubbed my shoulder, in a comforting embrace.

"And as for what you are, that I have an easy answer for." he said. I stared at him.

"You are the most intriguing vampire in existance." he mused.

"Do you have any idea how you were turned, Bella?" Rosalie approached.

"I have an idea." I said, lifting my wrist where the silver scar sat. They stared at it.

"When... when he saved me, i thought maybe my blood wasn't completely clean, and some of the venom lied dormant in my scar. When I was... drowning, I saw it re-open and close, turning a silver-like color, which is what I assume is the color of the venom. I died back at that cliff, but the venom that was in me must've changed me." I said.

"Just what I was thinking." she said smugly.

"Bella- your eyes are black." Jasper said, shocked again.

"Is.. is that bad?" I asked, worried.

"When a person is changed, they feed from the blood that was in their system, and that's why newborns are so strong, because the blood was still fresh in their muscles. It makes a newborn emotionally unstable, and their eyes stay red for a few months, reguardless of diet." Carlisle said.

"But your eyes are black, and you're emotionally stable." Jasper said questioningly.

"Maybe we should hunt." Esme said, approaching me. My stomach clenched with nerves.

"Er... hunt? Now?" I said, unsure.

"Aren't you... thirsty at all Bella?" Jasper said, confused.

"No." I said simply.

"Well... you seem fine. It seems you've skipped the newborn stage completely. Unheard of. But that doesn't explain your eyes." Carlisle said, confused as well.

Is something wrong with me?

**R&R! Thanks for reviewing and favoriting, especially alerting. Love you Like Roses!**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	3. Important author's note

Thankyou all so much, I love you all for reviewing. The votes are tied, so I need all my readers to vote by review or my poll on my profile. Please, I'm on the verge of quitting this, but I'm determined. Vote Vote Vote!

I'll be putting up a Jasper/Bella oneshot soon, be sure to read it.

I'm going to also be putting up fics for different things such as:

Harry Potter (book)

Lord of the Rings (book)

Dragon Age (game)

Hetalia - Axis Powers (anime)

And maybe more.

Add me to favorites or alerts! Vote for Drowned's continuation! Read!

Review

Review

Review


	4. Future

**Alright, I've made my decision. It will be the continuation of the second choice, by majority rule. I'm crying tears of joy right now, because every review I got was positive and people voted! The alternate won by two votes, and I got at least 25 reviews for this. I love you all! Thanks to you who put me as your favorite author or author alerts, I look forward to having regular readers. P.S. I wrote this at like, 2am.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Renesmee- Kenzie's rights to the twilight saga do not exist, such as I will not in this story, becuase mah papa is an ass.**

BPOV

_Is there something wrong with me?_

Of course something's wrong with me. Everything's wrong with me. My heart stung at the remembrance of what they did to me. Had I forgiven them?

No, I haven't. Not that easily.

I suddenly felt very conflicted. Anger, sadness, and confusion blurred my thoughts. I had been so relieved to see them, that I had almost forgotten what had happened months before. My eyes, black as the void I was oh-so close to falling into, searched their faces. I stood smoothly, getting less and less comfortable in their presence.

I backed up against the wall I previously flew to in desperation, sighing deeply.

"What now? Where are we anyway?" I asked in a cold, indifferent tone. They visibly flinched, but their expressions were knowing and guilty.

"Rural New York state." Alice said softly. I ternsed, forcing back a feral snarl as I asked the hardest question.

Where was the man I so dispised? "Where is _he?"_ Jasper sensed my struggle, and visibly fought to come to my side, but instead sent a wave of calm.

It only made me not tense.

My thoughts swam with images of Edward, broken and torn, emotionally broken, then of him with an indifferent face. I saw flashes of a city, where I guessed was in Brazil, by the statue in the background. Then of him haughty, with a mean face towards me.

I noticed it wasn't towards me, but towards the eyes I was seeing through. I saw that same image of him through different perspectives, just images, no words.

I gasped. What the hell was _that?_ Then it hit me, like a bullet straight to the face.

I straightened. I looked towards Carlisle, and he looked back, curious. No one had answered my question... verbally, atleast.

"Carlisle, I have to ask you something." I said, and he froze, looking dazed. Hn?

I took a sharp intake of breath, and told him to blink.

He blinked.

I panicked. I sense a type of string, connecting from me to Carlisle, making him yield. I concentrated hard, and cut the string.

He blinked, and looked at me, stunned. "What was that?"

I put aside my emotions for a slight moment, and conversed with them seriously. They were all sitting, and I was making them uncomfortable with my standing, though I was completely comfortable where I was. So I sat.

"I think I controlled you." I said, seriously. His eyes widened.

"Look, all of you. I cannot just simply forgive and forget, though I wish I could. Give me time, please. This is all alot for one person to take, just simply waking up an undead with assumed strange powers of the like, but I need you here. I don't know why you left, and I heard your apologies, so I'll try to understand. Alright?" I asked, jumping straight to the point.

They nodded, all wearing small, sad smiles.

"Okay, Bella. Try what you did to me on Alice." Carlisle said. I sighed, and turned to the small, pixie-like girl.

She sat across from me, and I took her eyes captive with my own. She froze. I whispered in a demanding tone, once I had thought of something. My bell-like voice rang with a soft, sensual peel.

"Show me my jump."

My eyes swam with images, all containing my face, in the past from visions of the future. I concentrated, and saw myself leap from the cliff, and slowly drown to death.

I released the image, and exhaled, a small shiver running down my spine.

"Stand. Do not lose eye-contact." I said swiftly in the same whisper, and she stood quickly. I stood also, and closed my eyes, still feeling the line.

"I'm going to try controlling without eye contact." I said. "Sit." I heard the couch dip in as she sat. I swiftly cut the chord with my mind, and opened my black depths.

"Amazing." Alice breathed. I closed my eyes again, and when I concentrated, I could feel the essence of anyone nearby. It was like an aura, each a different shade. There were chords connecting them...

Carlisle to Esme, Emmett to Rosalie, and... Alice wasn't connected to Jasper.

I searched around for Jasper, and I saw a tiny, thin, misty string from him, reaching out to me.

I shuddered, opening my eyes. I can't think that way.

"So, mind control." I said. Alice added, "And mind-reading. You saw my vision."

"Hmmm... that may be." I said. "Let me try something." I said slowly.

I closed my eyes, regaining the now familiar sense of the other's aura.

I thought hard, and whispered the words in my head.

"What are you thinking?"

All of them were under my influence, so the all sent their thoughts my way.

All of the thoughts were similar, such as I'm sorries and amazing's.

One thought caught my attention. It was Carlisle.

"The Volturi will try to take her, no doubt. But I have confidence in her, her power is too strong for them to sway her or overtake her."

I sliced the chords off abruptly, like an executioner with an axe. "The Volturi? He mentioned them once, and showed me the portrait in your study. Weren't they like... royalty or something? You lived with them?" I asked, the words slipping out smoothly with my new bell-like voice.

"Yes, they enforce the vampire laws." "Yeah... I remember. You think they might come after me?"

He sighed, a solemn expression on his face. "If they find out about you, yes. Your power would rival that of the leader's."

Suddenly it all hit me.

I was here with the people who abandoned me, made me hate myself and eventually kill myself out of sheer stupidity. I was a freak- vampire who skipped the entire fucking newborn _year_ and was 'gifted' with what could be the strongest vampire power ever. I was utterly alone, as I could not just take the Cullens back in with open arms, like I was so close to doing. My life had been boring, then I met _him,_ just to be put in more danger that led up to me dying and being changed due to his stupidity. I had lost the man who was once the love of my life, my family, then my best friend, basically committed scuicide, had the people who left me suddenly shoved back in my face, and worse I had totally forgotten about the redheaded bitch out to murder me in cold blood, though my heart no longer beats. There was a huge coven, who were vampire _royalty_, who wanted to take me and use me, and possibly kill me, to their own amusement. I had no clue why the fuck he had left, acting all solemn and 'woe is me' when I had committed scuicide, which I have mentioned, right?

This is fucked up.

Damn it.

I exhaled, the stress pushing down on me like the lady liberty's foot crushing my head.

"Bella...?" I heard a tentative voice, barely over a whisper speak my name. I looked up and immediately my eyes caught the broken face of Mary Alice Brandon.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, that I let you down when you needed a friend... a family. I think with time we can get back to where we were, or close to it. I just-"

"Alice-" I tried to cut in.

"No, Bella. Let me finish. I know you can be happy. That we can all be happy and forget about the one that originally brought you into this family in the first place. Even Rosalie was pissed off at Edward for making us leave, she threatened to move back, along with the rest of us, but he persuaded us to stay where we were, and didn't even stay with us. He's not in this family anymore, and I speak for everyone here when I say that you're always welcome. I don't expect you to forgive us right away. I don't want you to, we deserve your hatred rather than your love, though we want your love. I can show you my vision, if you want... it's of all of us, together." she finished, her cheery voice staying in that out-of-character monotone sadness.

I nodded, and caught up with her aura right away, without closing my eyes.

"Show me." I whispered.

I saw as the image before me twisted in a misty manner, swirling about to become another image.

From left to right, there was Emmett holding Rosalie up bridal-style with her smiling, kissing his cheek with her arms around his neck. Then there was Alice, with a blurry spot next to her, where I assumed someone we have yet to meet was supposed to be. Then it showed Carlisle with his arm protectively around Esme, smiling in the other direction... where I saw Jasper, laughing as he held me on his back, my chin propped on his head. The freeze-frame then moved, with Jasper and Emmett twirling me and Rosalie around, and eventually set us back down and Rosalie and I laughed together. Alice kissed the mystery person's cheek and Jasper pulled me in for a joyful kiss on the lips. It looked like a random day, and we were just enjoying life... as a family.

The vision ended, and I was frozen for a second. My mind swam with thoughts.

I would fall for Jasper?

I would forgive them.

Alice gets a mate, too.

I would _fall_ for Jasper?

Rosalie would be nicer to me?

I would fall... for _Jasper?_

...Really?

I remembered how Alice's visions were based on decisions. I had promised myself that in time, I would forgive my former family. I didn't think I would get much more out of it than that.

The person beside Alice was blurry, so he or she could not even be born yet. It was comforting that I would be happy with them for such a long time, me being a vampire. I guess Alice was truthful when she said Edward was out of the picture.

I was glad.

I was mad at him for breaking my heart, for taking my family away, for treating me like a china-doll, for being stupid enough to think my blood had been clean, for making me fall in love with him, and many other reasons. Why couldn't he break it off with me and let me have my family?

Obviously, though, fate had other plans. I glanced at Jasper. He gave me a small smile.

Did he know?

I smiled back, just slightly, for it tugged at my lips when I saw my savior's face.

I sighed.

"Wow... so I'm a vampire now, huh?" I asked myself, and chuckled humorlessly.

I looked up to the golden-eyed beauties before me. I scanned each of their faces, lingering a bit on Jasper's.

_'I would fall for Jasper... and he would fall for me.'_

I could be happy with them.

That twang of pain in my abdomen made all the emotional pain double-over. It was too familiar. Sensing my discomfort yet again, Jasper sent calming waves, like the tsunamis of pain I felt before, but instead relaxation washed over me, not white-hot pain.

"What did you do after you left...?" I asked curiously, peeking up at Carlisle unsurely. I still had that saddening discomfort around them, but I felt better near Jasper, for I assumed because of his power and the fact that he had saved me. It wasn't love.

Yet.

"Well... we moved to Alaska with the Denali's for a short time, maybe a month, before Edward left. Then we decided new scenery would be a nice change. Honestly, we were all breaking apart after we left you, it's like someone had untied the laces on a shoe, and it was falling off. You kept us together. Jasper had gone every few weeks to Forks to check on you..." Esme trailed off.

"I didn't try to face you because I thought you would hate me for what I did..." Jasper said, his voice low and thick with sadness and regret.

"Jasper..." I began, in a hushed, soothing tone. "I forgave you for losing it when your eye first twitched." I said, making him look up at me hopefully. "The only thing that hurts me still is that you left. I knew what came with being a human around so many vampires, especially one who has to feel the bloodlustful emotions from the others, along with his." I offered a small, somewhat forced smile, and he smiled genuinely, making mine that much more real.

I looked back to them all.

"I'm having lots of emotions shoved down on my shoulders, so it's a little hard for me to take. I remember how much I missed you, and how I got over Edward in the first few weeks, the true sadness coming from losing m-my... my family." I whispered, the emotions coming at me like a steam train. Then I felt calm.

"So I'm promising myself to try. I'm going to try to be happy again, though I had just told myself how I could never be happy, or love, ever again. I'm starting anew. So, the question is, what's going on in Forks?"

**Dooonneeee! Alright, I love this chapter. I re-read my chapter last time and hated how she accepted them back right off the bat, so, I made her think a little rather than rewrite with her lashing out at their faces.**

**So, her power resembles an opposite-like thing to Renesmee's, she's still a shield but only to her mind, and I kinda made it resemble Marcus's with the bonds, but twisted it to control. So, like, the chords attached to the couples meant they were mated souls for life, such as vamps in Stephanie's world do.**

**Thankyou to all who participated in deciding which I would continue with. Love you like Roses.**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


End file.
